ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Brothers D'Aurphe/Strategies
Category:Strategies Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! Party setup: NIN, NIN, {insert random melee DD here}, RDM, BLM, BLM. Tips For best results, make sure the "random melee DD" can do a good skillchain with a NIN. The NM's have a TP reset move so whoever is the first NIN with 100TP goes with the random melee DD. Seek to use a SC that can be magic burst with Aero III if at all possible as it will take off about 50% of their HP in one SC+MB with well skilled BLM and melees. The NMs in my experience would be between DC - EM in level. Strategy 1 Items: Reraise items; HP potions; Ethers as needed. Kill order:: *BLM > RNG > others. *The BLM is on the far right and wields a Great Sword. *The RNG is killed second because it has a habit of standing back and shooting arrows while out of the second ES Sleepga II range. *The other two are much easier to control. *Designate 1 BLM as the "first sleeper" and the other as the "second sleeper". The first sleeper opens with ES Sleepga II aimed on one of the two center NM's so it will hit all four fomors. The melee engage and kill the BLM on the far right. You want to kill the first NM before the first Sleepga II wears off. The "first sleeper" needs to position their character near the entrance of the room so when the NM's wake, they run towards you and stay together. The second sleeper needs to be ready to follow up with ES Sleepga II before the first sleeper gets killed. Now kill the second NM before this sleepga II wears off. *When the second sleepga II wears off the RDM is responsible for gravity, bind and kiting the last NM around while the party kills the third one. The two BLM support any cures if the RDM needs help. Sleep and Bind is not impossible to land without ES at this point but can be hard to stick. *When the final NM is at about 50%; two Flare's from the BLM while the melee continue to pick away at it, will take it out if you have the MP to spare. Flare usually did about 1100 from each BLM unresisted (about 20% of their HP). ---- Strategy 2 Items: Reraise items; HP potions were not used. Kill order:: *BLM > WAR > THF > RNG (Right-to-left) *The BLM is on the far right and wields a Great Sword. *The RNG is killed last because an EES can instantly kill a character. RNG does not need to be bound therefore is easier to cast sleep upon, thus less dangerous than either WAR or THF to the mages. *Designate 1 BLM as the "first sleeper" and the other as the "second sleeper". The first sleeper opens with ES Sleepga II aimed on one of the two center NM's so it will hit all four fomors. The melee engage and kill the BLM on the far right. You want to kill the first NM before the first Sleepga II wears off. The "first sleeper" needs to position their character near the entrance of the room so when the NM's wake, they run towards you and stay together. The second sleeper needs to be ready to follow up with ES Sleepga II before the first sleeper gets killed. DO NOT AIM AT THE RANGER FOR SLEEPGA II!! Aim at the WAR or THF instead because the RNG will stay in place and shoot arrows while the other two NMs run to kill the "first sleeper". Either sleeper sleep II the ranger then kill the Warrior NM before this sleepga II wears off. *Once the THF NM has used its 2HR, either sleep until Perfect Dodge wears or AM nuke to defeat it. *The last RNG NM be bound or slept, and the tank build hate while the rest of the party heals up. **Eagle Eye Shot was absorbed by Utsuemi 4/4 times the NIN had hate. *Sleep and Bind is not impossible to land without ES at this point but can be hard to stick. Strategy 3 Set-up BLM/WHM(me), BLM/RDM, RDM/BLM, MNK/WAR & 2x NIN/WAR Items: Reraise items; HP potions; Ethers as needed. (Helpful, although we used none of these..Not even RR items >.<) Kill order:: BLM > WAR > RNG > THF. Pretty much the same stratagies as above, however due to RNG 2hr possibly killing someone we opted to leave him til 2nd last an take THF last as his 2HR will mean he would potentially take the longest to kill. Took down the blm swiftly (Silence stuck easy as 60BLM/30WHM with a few enfeeb gear & wind staff), then WAR. Shortly into killing WAR the other 2 woke up, Sleepga missed RNG but as he resorted to just Range Attacks (Not sure if he usually does this or sometimes runs in, but as I had aggro he never took 1 step towards me) we had time to land a Sleep2 no problems. Killed WAR with ease, towards the end THF woke up so RDM kited with Gravity & Bind. When this happened BLM/WHM took over healing the DD while other BLM kept nuking. On THF melees attacked with just RDM healing while 2 blm's rested, as soon as he 2HR'd BLM's start nuking with Flare, Aero3, Thunder2 & Fire2, THF dropped fast (Flare landing for over 1k on Firesday, which got me killed lol). All over in a little over 10 mins including time st start for buffing & resting.